Love Story
by i.eat.sugar.for.breakfast
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are best friends, nothing more, nothing less. That is, until Scorpius spontaneously kisses her. Includes Taylor Swift's song "Love Story," hence the title. Now complete.
1. Love Story

**Here it is! The first chapter of my brand new story! Hope you enjoy it. I just need you to know some things. **_"Centered paragraph that are italicized and in quotes are lyrics to 'Love Story.'" Regular, left-aligned, italicized parts are flashbacks. _**That was mui imporatnte! I don't know why I'm putting Español when I'm taking français in class.**

Rose's POV

I looked anxiously around the party for him. The crowd in Malfoy Manor was packed too tight for me to see more than five feet in front of me. How was I going to find him?

I heard a voice call my name, "Rose!"

I turned around, "Scorpius!" I ran over to him.

"Where have you been Rose? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I laughed, "I was looking for you!"

He laughed, "Would you like to dance?"

I was about to say, "I'd love to," but my dad came over.

"Rose, why are you speaking to Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Daddy, he's my friend!" I was seventeen, but I whined.

"Now you listen to me, I will not have my daughter associating with a Malfoy!" he stormed off, dragging me with him.

"I'm sorry Scorpius," I said as I was pulled away.

Later that night, as I was in my room working on an essay Snape assigned over the summer, I heard something hit my window. I went over and stuck my head out. Scoprius was throwing pebbles at the glass. He didn't see me at first and threw a pebble that hit my forehead.

"Ouch! That hurt you git!" I whisper-shouted.

"Sorry!" he whisper-shouted back, "Come down here!"

"I can't, my dad is in the living room."

"Sneak by him then."

I sighed, this boy never gives up. I closed the curtains, grabbed my jacket, and quietly went down the staircase, making sure I skipped over the creaky step. Dad was reading the book Mum suggested for the book club they started with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. I tried to creep by without him noticing, but he did.

"Rosalina Weasley, where in Merlin's pants are you going at this hour?"

"Umm…visiting the gnomes?" it was my worst excuse, but all I could think of.

"Visiting the gnomes my arse!" he ran outside to see what was making me go out.

I ran after him, "Dad wait!"

Scorpius saw him and bolted. Dad shouted, "Stay away from my daughter!"

I collapsed onto the front step and started crying, "Please don't go!"

"_You were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet!'_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, 'Please don't go!'"_

Ron's POV

"It's a good thing I got rid of- why are you crying?" I asked Rose.

"Because you just chased away my best friend!"

"You're best friends with a?" I couldn't finish the sentence, for it was too hard to say.

"Yes, Dad, I'm best friends with a Malfoy! Don't pretend that isn't what you were going to say!"

I was shocked, she always called me Daddy. Was it really that bad?

"Well, he _was_ my best friend. He'll probably never talk to me ever again! It's all your fault! I- I-" she looked like she was searching for the right words to say, she found them, "I hate you!"

She ran up to her room. I just stood there, frozen and what she had just said. When I finally came to, I went back into the house and upstairs. Rose's door was shut. I tried the knob, locked, "Rosie? Are you in there?"

"Go away!" she sounded like she was still crying.

I went to my room. Hermione was still awake.

"What's wrong Ronnie?"

"I just ruined our daughter's life. She said she hates me."

She just signed, "What did you do this time?"

"What do you mean, 'this time'?"

"Well, didn't you 'ruin' Hugo's life last week? Remember, you read one of the letters his friends wrote him and thought it was some pervert. You sent a letter back telling him to never contact Hugo ever again."

"Whatever, I just chased Scorpius Malfoy away."

"What does that have to do with Rose?"

"Apparently, he was her best friend."

"Oh, she'll get over it eventually. In the meantime, I know what will make you feel better," she kissed me.

The next day…

**[Reader: Wait, what made Ron feel better? I don't get it. Me: Silly Reader, Ron and Hermione were doing grown up things that we shall not discuss. Reader: Oh, I get it now. Ew. Me: Exactly, on with the story!]**

The next day, I woke up with a plan to make it up to Rose. Today, we were going shopping in Diagon Alley. I would buy her something special. I opened her door to find that she was not there. Her blankets were stripped from the bed, tied into a rope, and hanging out the open window.

Rose's POV

_I climbed down my crude rope in the dead of night. I was going to see Scorpius no matter what. I ran over to the broom shed. Hugo didn't want to go to the Malfoy's party, so the door was unlocked from when he was practicing. I grabbed my broom, hopped on, and flew to Malfoy Manor._

"Scorp, hey Scorp, open up!" I knocked on his window.

Scorpius woke up and saw me at the window. He ran over and opened it, "Are you insane? My parents are in the next room!"

"I had to apologize and this is the only time I could do it."

"Well come in then."

Scorpius' POV

I helped Rose into my room. Her broom got stuck so I helped her pull it through. Once we got it free, it accidentally slammed into my wall. It woke up my father.

"Scorpius, what are you doing in there?" he called.

"Nothing Father!" I yelled back, "Rose, you'd better go now."

"But I just got here."

"I know, but my father will probably get up now that he's awake. And he comes in here sometimes to see if I'm doing my morning studying."

"Wow, my parents never have to check whether of not I'm studying. Probably because I inherited my mother's brains. Just promise that you'll meet me somewhere."

"Ok, where?"

"The garden by my house. Only I go out there now so we'll be safe there."

"There's only one problem with that, I don't know where your house is."

"Oh right, well, I'll meet you a mile to the east of here and we'll apparate there together."

"Is tomorrow good?"

"Tomorrow is excellent. Bye!"

Rose's POV

I hopped back on my broom and flew out the window.

When I got home, I saw that my rope was gone. I signed and walked into the front door.

Scoprius' POV

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, get down here this instant!" my father yelled from his study.

He only used my full name when he was really angry. I knew I was in trouble. I went down the staircase and over to his study. He was cursing to himself inside. I took a deep breath and walked in.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, that's all I wrote so far. Did you catch how the next song quote is going to fit in? Please give me idea in reviews, I have writer's block at the moment.**


	2. Trouble

**Sadly, this chapter won't have a song quote. This is just a filler for what happens when their parents find out. Enjoy it please! Also, the beginning is still Scorpius' point of view(POV).**

"Father?" I entered he room with caution. The last time I entered his study to surprise him, I was in bed for a week, covered in hideous boils, a side effect of the hex he used on me.

"Come in Scorpius and tell me why I just received a letter from the Weasleys?"

"I don't know father," but I had a pretty good idea.

"Oh you don't? Apparently their daughter is missing. They sent me an owl because they believe that you're friends with her!" he was yelling, "Why would they think that?"

"Because we are! And if you paid a little more attention to me, you might've known that!"

Our shouting woke my mother, "Draco? Scorpius? Are you okay in there?" she had been standing by the door.

"Oh yes Astoria dear, we're quite alright," he turned back to me, "We'll discuss this later."

Rose's POV

I walked into the living room. My parents were sitting on the couch. Mum was crying and Dad was comforting her. They didn't notice me until I, loudly, cleared my throat.

"Oh Rosie!" my mother cried, " we were so worried! Where were you?"

I'd already thought up a good enough excuse, "I went down to the lake to cool off. Daddy, I'm so sorry for blowing up like that, I overreacted and I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry," he came over and hugged me. I got tears all over his shirt, "I was prejudiced against Scorpius because of his father. You may be friends with him, but spend time with other friends."

"I will, Daddy, I promise," but that one, I might not be able to keep, but hey, I'm only a young adult. That reminds me. I went up to my room to read my favorite book. It's a young adult vampire romance novel.

**Twilight reference there. Sorry for the people who don't like Twilight at all. I was going to make a reference to the Harry Potter books, but this is a Harry Potter fanfic I'm writing, so that'd be really weird. Review if you've got any ideas! Also, don't think that Ron is going to be okay with this for the rest of the story, he'll get mad, young readers, don't you worry.**


	3. Garden Meeting

**Sorry this took forever, I could think of absolutely nothing! It's not done yet, but while I was typing, I realized that this was way too long. It took up 9 pages in my college ruled notebook. Chapter 1 only took up 5 pages. So yes, this is incomplete. Ok, I'm going to shut up and let you read this now. Just want to let you know, my friend helped me write part of this. The part she wrote will be bold.**

I snuck out to the garden to wait for him. Then I realized that I said I'd meet him nearish his house. I quickly apparated to where we would meet. When I got there, he was singing the Transformers theme.

"Transformers…robots in disguise! Transformers…more than meets the eye!" he kept repeating it.

After a little while, I joined him, "Transformers…robots in disguise! Transformers…more than meets the eye!"

"Oh, it's you. Thank Merlin you're finally here."

"Sorry, I forgot we were meeting here."

"Whatevers, are we leaving or not?"

"Yeah, take my hand," I held it out and he took it.

Scorpius' POV

**When I could see again, we were in a garden. I looked over at Rose. Her short red hair was blowing wildy around her face in the wind. I couldn't help thinking each lock was a small part of the flame that engulfed her head. The longer I looked, the more it looked like hair again, but I couldn't look away. By the time I looked down, I started thinking things I never thought I'd think about Rose. I don't think that makes any sense. All I know is that I suddenly wanted to kiss her.**

"Scorp, I have to tell-"

Shh…Rosie, you'll have a chance to say what you want to say, but first, I want to try something," I leaned down and kissed her.**[A/N Yeah, I know, he kind of sounded like Kanye there. Not done on purpose! Also, kissing doesn't really work right if the person you're kissing is four or five inhes shorter than you are. Poor planning on his part.]**

She broke away, "Oh, Scorpius…I umm…have to…"

"Rosie! I thought I heard somebody apparate here!" her father saw us.

"Dad, I can explain!"

"I don't want to hear it! I know exactly what I saw!"

"Mr. Weasley, it was all me, Rose had nothing to do with-" I tried to explain, but he cut me off.

"And you! You can leave now and never speak to my daughter again! Rose, you're forbidden ever to talk to him!"

"But Dad!"

"No buts! Come on, we're leaving," he grabber her arm and pulled her away from me.

Rose's POV

I saw Scorpius start to turn. Despite my dad's grip, I broke away and ran back to my best friend.

"Scorp, please don't go," I choked out through tears.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," he turned on the spot and was gone.

Back in my room, I sealed my letter, tied it to my barn owl, Embry's leg, opened the window, and watched her fly into the night. I only hoped that Scorpius would be the one to get the letter.

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes,_

_Escape this town for a little while._

'_Cause you were Romeo,_

_I was a starlit letter,_

_And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet!'_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, 'Please don't go!'"_

The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual. Only Dad was awake when I got to the kitchen. I glared at him while I ate. He glared right back. We sat in silence until Mum came down, trying to fix Hugo's hair.

"Mum, it's fine! Stop touching my head!" he shook her hands out of his brown hair.

"Hugo, I'm trying to make you look presentable. Honestly, you're almost as bad as your father."

I looked at Dad. His messy hair was the same shade of red as mine. Our blue eyes were the same, give or take a few shades. I looked to Mum, who had resumed fixing Hugo's hair, despite his many objections. Her brown hair was just as brown as Hugo's was. They were the same in appearance except for the eyes, Hugo had blue eyes.

Thinking about all these blue eyes made me think of Scorpius. Thinking of Scorpius made me think of last night. Thinking of last night made me think of the kiss. Thinking of the kiss made me think about my feelings towards him.

"Rose, are you alright?" Hugo was poking my face with a spoon.

"Wha? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about last night. Something great happened, but Dad doesn't like it. Too bad I do," I smiled as his head shot up. If only I knew exactly what was going through his head.

"What happened anyway?" Hugo questioned, "I heard yelling."

"Oh nothing really, I just kissed the son of one of Dad's least favorite people!"

**Sorry for the cliff, I'm going to finish this in chapter 4. I just don't want to waste your time with this chapter if I don't even know if you'll like it. Review!**


	4. Confessions

**I'm going to finish what I started in chapter 3 now! My friend helped me write this part too. Her parts are still going to be bolded.**

Mum cut in, "Elaborate."

"No time," Dad interrupted, "If we want to get to King's Cross before the train leaves, we have to go now.

On the train, Hugo started questioning me again, "So, who'd you kiss last night?"

Albus choked on his licorice wand, "What? Don't tell me I'm going to need to beat up _another_ prat for breaking your heart! Speaking of prats, where's Scorpius? He usually invades out compartment."

"Well," I said, "that's sort of the same thing."

Lily finally spoke up, "You kissed Scorpius Malfoy last night!"

"What?" Hugo and Albus shouted in unison.

"Hey Al," I laughed, "Is what your favorite word today? That's like seventeen times now."

"Don't change the subject!" he started to turn red.

**I pointed to his face, "Haha! The famous 'Weasley Blush' has arrived!"**

"**Stop changing the subject!" he was getting redder and redder by the second.**

**Soon, we were all red-faced with laughter.**

"**I've got to go find Scorpius," I managed to get out between fits of giggles, "We'll talk later," I continued to laugh as I walked out of the compartment and right into Scorpius.**

**He looked at my red face, "What caused it this time?" he rand his hand down my cheek which made me turn redder.**

"**I was laughing at Albus," I took his hand and pulled him into the first empty compartment I could find, "We need to talk."**

"**Okay, about what?"**

"About last night…" I started.

"Oh, yeah, I know, I got your letter," he sounded so sad it made me regret ever writing that letter.

"No, no! It's all different now! I did some thinking over breakfast this morning."

"About?"

"Us. I hate disobeying my dad, but nothing he can say will change how I feel about you. Nobody can, no matter how hard they try."

"Rose, are you saying...?"

"Yes Scorpius! I'm saying that I'm in love with you!" I quickly covered my mouth, "I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"It's okay Rosie, I'm in love with you too," he closed the distance between us.

We heard voices outside the door, "Ouch! You stepped on my foot Al!"

"Shh…I'm trying to hear them!"

I broke the kiss, "There's nothing to hear now Al, unless you want to hear us kiss louder," I opened the door and Albus, Hugo, and Lily fell in.

"Er…we weren't eavesdropping or anything," Hugo stammered.

Scorpius walked up next to me, "Is that so? Then what were you doing?"

"Uhh…we were just…" Albus started.

"Fine!" Lily finished for him, "We were listening to you! The least you could've done was talk a bit louder! My ear was pressed up against that door and I couldn't hear anything!"

"I'm sorry we angered you," I couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my voice. "Next time we'll be sure to speak louder for you."

"Thank you very much!"

"Come on," I walked out, "we'll be arriving at the castle pretty soon. We need to get changed."

Scorpius kissed me goodbye, "I'll see you there."

It seemed as though the carriage ride would never end, but I finally saw Scorpius' white-blond hair getting out of a carriage not too far away. I ran up and kissed him full on the mouth. When we separated, everybody was staring at us.

**Oooo! Cliff-hanger! Sorry, that's all I've written so far. Hope you liked it. Review!**


	5. Secrets Part Un

**This is going to be a longer chapter…maybe**

Scorpius and I started dating in September. That was three months ago. It's December now. His parents invited my family over on Christmas day. Well, his mum really. Both of our dads, and Uncle Harry, are still uncomfortable with the whole situation.

There's a Hogsmead trip today, so I'm going to buy a present for Scorpius. Lily and my two best friends, Lyra and Rebekah, are going to help. I've never had a boyfriend over Christmas before so I have no idea what to get.

After a very long shopping trip, I finally ended up buying him a new quill and a new bag. They also convinced me to buy a new dress. It's red, knee-length, and has sequins. The saleslady said it looked good with my hair. I can't wait until Christmas.

Scorpius' POV

What the flip and I going to get for Rose? I could get her jewelry, but what? I've never seen her wear any. What if she doesn't wear it? Wait, why would she do that? She wouldn't just not wear it. Or would she? Ugh! Girls are so hard to shop for! I guess I'll just get her a necklace with something engraved on the back. And I know just what to engrave on it!

Ron's POV

Dear Man-Journal,

My daughter is dating Scorpius Malfoy. It's not that I don't like him, it's just that his father and I don't have the best past. I told you that story. Or was that the other man-journal? I have no idea. And now we have to go to a janky Christmas party at Malfoy Manor. Oh, Hermione is coming up, I'll finish this later, maybe.

Ron

"Ron, are you writing in that journal again?"

"It's a man-journal! Regular journals are for little girls!" I had to defend my honor.

"If you say so. I have something better to do."

I think I have an idea, but just to be sure, "Am I going to enjoy this?"

"Maybe…"

**[Reader: More adult things we shall not discuss? Me: Not this time, young reader.][Reader: Hey! Don't close the brackets just yet! What are they doing this time? Me: You'll have to stop asking questions and read on! Reader: Fine! You may close the brackets now.]**

"Hermione, I did not enjoy that at all!" she had me wrapping presents for Harry, Ginny, James, Al, Lily, Rose, and Hugo.

"Hold on," she stopped me from leaving, "there's still two more. The present I got for the Malfoys and the one you got for me."

"But my hand hurts!" I complained.

"I don't care, get to it!"

I spent the next few minutes wrapping with my wand. I shouted down to Hermione, "There had better be cookies baking when I get down there!"

"There will be if you make them yourself!" she called back up.

God, I love her.

Scorpius' POV

Today is Christmas day. The Weasleys and the Potters will be here soon. My mother made me wear my new dark green dress robes. I think I'm either going gay or turning into a girl because I spent way too much time on my hair.

Rose's POV

"Rosie, you're going to look beautiful!" Lily was helping me get ready.

"You'll look beautiful too Lily, that's a great dress!" I gestured towards her blue dress. It's blue with slightly lighter blue lace covering the whole thing. If I didn't love my dress so much, I would've stolen hers.

**[A/N: That was all that I had prewritten. Everything that follows this, I made up on the spot. Sorry if it sucks, I'm not that good at writing if I don't have it plotted out already.]**

"Shut up, yours is better!" she argued.

Dad shouted up the stairs, "Are you two ready yet?"

"No, Daddy, I'm just getting my dress on!"

"And I'd trying to fit into these stupid dress robes!" Hugo shouted from his room across the hall.

"Well hurry your butts up!"

Hugo's POV

Stupid dress robes. Stupid Malfoys. Stupid Rose. It's her fault we're even going anyway. If only she and Scorpius went on being best friends and didn't start dating. Stupid Scorpius. With his perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect smile, with all those perfectly white teeth, and those perfect……….wait, I'm not gay!!!!!! Stupid Scorpius, making me think gay thoughts.

**Sorry, I got tired of keeping you all in suspense so I just stopped here and I'm going to start working on Part 2 right now!**


	6. Secrets Part Deux

**Yay! Part 2! I stopped being bored and typed this up! Sorry I haven't updated this in forever, I've been busy with 'Rachel Annoys The Hell Out Of Jacob Black,' 'Miracolo,' and 'Things Stephenie Meyer Never Would've Put In Twilight' on . All in all, I've been busy. I've been busy with schoolwork and such, I can't afford to fail anything. So, without further ado, chapter 6! I apologize, but this chapter is really short for it's just a filler. I hope the next chapter will be longer.**

Scoprius' POV

The Weasleys and the Potters are here. Right now, the adults are talking in the dining room while the rest of us sit in the parlor.

Albus started interrogating me, "So Scorp, what do you do on weekends?"

"Uh, Quidditch, catch up on my homework, sit in the common room, I don't know."

"Interesting, and how do you feel about that?"

"Al!" Rose cut in, "Stop it, you're not his therapist!"

"So you need therapy?"

"Shut up you git!" Rose yelled at her cousin.

Just then, my mother walked in and announced that dinner is ready.

Later, I was showing Rose around the house. I was hesitant to show her the sitting room, but she convinced me. Curse those puppy dog eyes of hers.

I looked at the familiar blood stain on the floor and hoped she wouldn't notice; she did, "Scorpius, what's this blood doing here?"

"Oh…um…well, that's where my Great-Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, um…"

She finished my sentence, "Tortured my mum?"

"Yes," I looked at my feet.

"Scorp, you know what happened, don't you?"

I didn't trust my voice at the moment, so I simply nodded.

"Tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me the story. Mum and Daddy won't tell me. Neither will Uncle Harry." She looked up at me, "I want to know."

"Trust me, you don't."

"Trust me, I do."

"Okay…"

**Ooo, what happened? Of course, if you're reading this, you already know. How did Scorpius find out? How did Rose find out? I don't know yet. I haven't got it plotted out yet. It's really hard to write British if you're only a tiny bit Welsh, and live in America. Till next time, my fellow ff-ers!**

**-Me!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Secrets Part Trois

**Disclaimer:**

**Scorpius: Woah, we're doing disclaimers now?**

**Rose: Apparently so.**

**Rachel: Well, I've been doing them in my Twilight stories and it just comes naturally now.**

**Rose: Oh, that makes sense.**

**Scorpius: Yeah.**

**Rose: Scorp, will you tell me what Bellatrix did to my mom now?**

**Scorpius: Well, I can't really tell you until the author's note is done, now can I?**

**Rachel: Oh sorry! Uh, I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. I'm just borrowing the characters.**

**Scorpius: Jeez, you make it sound like we're just play things.**

**Rachel: Well you are fictional after all.**

**Scorpius: Touché.**

**I'm baaack! When we last saw Rose and Scorpius, he was about to tell her about when Bellatrix tortured Hermione. It's past 3:00 AM so I'm tired and this might not be as good as the rest of the story, which I read over and said "I wrote this?" So I'm guessing I was either drunk or high. (No, I don't drink or smoke anything. I'm only 13 and I'm not stupid!) ON WITH THE STORY!**

Previously:

_I looked at the familiar blood stain on the floor and hoped she wouldn't notice; she did, "Scorpius, what's this blood doing here?"_

"_Oh…um…well, that's where my Great-Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, um…"_

_She finished my sentence, "Tortured my mum?"_

"_Yes," I looked at my feet._

"_Scorp, you know what happened, don't you?"_

_I didn't trust my voice at the moment, so I simply nodded._

"_Tell me."_

"_What?"_

"_Tell me the story. Mum and Daddy won't tell me. Neither will Uncle Harry." She looked up at me, "I want to know."_

"_Trust me, you don't."_

"_Trust me, I do."_

"_Okay…"_

"Our parents were only 17 at the time. Harry was on the run with your parents, but Death Eaters caught them. **[AN: I just went into the other room and stole the book from my sister so parts of this will just be quotes from the book; I regret it already.]** Uh, I think this will be easier if I do this," I pulled my wand from my pocket. My father's pensieve sat in the corner. I withdrew a memory and put it in. "Just lean in and watch what I saw from my father's memory."

She stuck her head into the basin.

Third Person POV

Rose and Scorpius traveled into Draco Malfoy's memories from that fateful day. They watched Bellatrix Lestrange yelling at Greyback, a werewolf.

"_Where did you find this sword?" she repeated, brandishing it in his face. "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"_

"_It was in their tent," rasped Greyback. "Release me, I say!"_

_She waved her wans, and the werewolf sprang to his feet, but appeared too wary to approach her. He prowled behind an armchair, his filthy curved nail clutching its back._

"_Draco, move this scum outside," said Bellatrix, indicating the unconscious men. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."_

"_Don't you dare speak to Draco like —"__ said Narcissa furiously, but Bellatrix screamed,_

"_Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!"_

Rose felt herself being pulled upwards. The scene of Bellatrix yelling at her sister seemed to be getting smaller and smaller until she was back in the sitting room at Malfoy Manor.

"Sorry," Scorpius said, "that was a bit too early. Let's try this again."

They reentered the pensieve.

"_Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."_

"_Wait, said Bellatrix sharply. "All except... except for the Mudblood."_

_Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure._

"_No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!"_

_Bellatrix hit him across the face; the blow echoed around the room._

"_It she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them — yet."_

_She threw Greyback's wand back to him, then took a short silver knife from under her robes. She cut Hermione free from the other prisoners, then dragged her by the hair into the middle of the room, while Greyback forced the rest of them to shuffle across to another door, into a dark passageway, his wand held out in front of him, projecting an invisible and irresistible force._

The two followed the werewolf down the passage, rather than watch Bellatrix.

"_Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her?" Greyback croones as he forced them along the corridor. "I'd say I'll get a bite or too, wouldn't you, ginger?"_

_Harry could feel Ron shaking, still tied back-to-back and in danger of slipping and breaking their necks at any moment. At the bottom was a heavy door. Greyback unlocked it with a tap of his wand, then forced them into a dank and musty room and left them in total darkness. The echoing band of the slammed cellar door had not died away before there was a terrible, drawn-out scream from directly above them._

"_HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed, and he started to writhe and struggle against the ropes tying them together, so that Harry staggered. "HERMIONE!"_

"_Be quiet!" Harry said. "Shut up, Ron, we need to work out a way —"_

"_HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"_

"_We need a plan, stop yelling — we need to get these ropes off —"_

"_Harry?" came a whisper through the darkness. "Ron? Is that you?"_

_Ron stopped shouting. There was a sound of movement close by them, then Harry saw a shadow moving closer._

"_Harry? Ron?"_

"Luna?"

"_Yes, it's me! Oh no, I didn't want you to be caught!"_

"_Luna, can you help us get there ropes off?" said Harry._

"_Oh yes, I expect so....There's an old nail we use if we need to break anything....Just a moment..."_

_Hermione screamed again from overhead, and they could hear Bellatrix screaming too, but her words were inaudible, for Ron shouted again, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"_

"_Mr. Ollivander?" Harry could hear Luna saying. "Mr. Ollivander, have you got the nail? If you could just move over a little bit...I think it was beside the water jug...."_

_She was back within seconds.._

"_You need to stay still," she said._

_Harry could feel her digging at the rope's tough fibers to work the knots free. From upstairs they heard Bellatrix's voice._

"_I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? _Where?"

"_We found it — we found it — PLEASE!" Hermione screamed again; Ron struggled harder than ever, and the rusty nail slipped onto Harry's writs._

"_Ron, please stay still!" Luna whispered. "I can't see what I'm doing —"_

"_My pocket!" said Ron. "In my pocket, there's a Deluminator, and it's full of light!"_

_A few seconds later, there was a click, and the luminescent spheres the Deluminator had sucked from the lamps in the tent flew into the cellar: Unable to join their sources, they simply hung there, like tiny suns, flowing the underground room with light._

"Rose," Sorpius whispered in her ear, "I think it's best we leave it at this." Once again they had the feeling of flying upwards. **[AN: I just got really bored with reading from the book so I stopped.]**

Rose POV

"What happened after that?" I inquired.

He shrugged, "Nothing really. Just Bellatrix threatening to run her through with the knife." I shuddered at the thought. "Now let's get back to the rest of our families so I can give you your present." he said before capturing my lips with his own.

**Eh, kind of fluffy. Not really though. While I was typing this, I was listening to Lady Gaga's song, "Alejandro." Not many people have heard of it, but it's my favorite of her songs. You should listen to it. Next chapter, you'll be able to find out what Scorpius got engraved on the back of Rose's necklace all those chapters ago. Wait, I think it was two chapter ago. Or was it one? Ah well, I bet you know already. Bye now.**

**- **


	8. Presents

**Hello internet, it's been a while. Once again, it's past 3 and I'm tired. It's actually past 4. It's been way too long since I updated this.**

Rose POV

Scorp and I walked to the parlor, where our parents were reminiscing.

"Hey Draco," my father said. Since when were they on first name terms? "remember when you were dating Allison Reed?"

Mr. Malfoy laughed and adjusted his arm a bit, which was around his wife. "Yes, Ron, I remember. Didn't she end up with Cormac McLaggen?"

Albus was suddenly _very_ interested. "McLaggen? You mean like Meghan and Michael McLaggen?"

"Yes, I believe those are their kids, why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Because," I laughed at my cousin, "he fancies Meghan."

Lily slapped her brother, "You like my best friend? I'm going to tell her!"

"No!" Al nearly shouted. "You can't tell her, she won't like me back."

"Yes she does, she talks about you all the time. It's driving me crazy."

"And how old is this Meghan?" Aunt Ginny asked them.

"She's in my year." Al said, embarrassed.

"Michael is in my year." James said. "I could hook you guys up if you want, little brother."

They all started bickering. Mrs. Malfoy stood up. "Everybody, it's time to exchange gifts." she turned to her husband. "Draco, please run upstairs and get the gifts, will you?"

"Yes dear," he trudged up the stairs and returned with four boxes wrapped in Christmas paper. He handed one to Mum and Daddy, one to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, one to Scorpius, and one to his wife. Mrs. Malfoy pulled a box from behind her back and gave it to Mr. Malfoy.

Daddy gave one of the boxes he and Mum brought to the Malfoys, one to the Potters, one to Hugo, and one to myself. He gave another box to James, Albus, and Lily. There was a box next to him, which I'm guessing was from Mum.

Uncle Harry gave us all presents as well. Now it was the kids turn. We all exchanged boxes and began to unwrap. I couldn't help but notice I didn't get anything from Scorp. After all the gifts were opened, Scorpius pulled me aside and pulled a little box from his pocket.

"I didn't know what to get you," he confessed, "but I thought this would be good. My father helped me pick it out." He held it out to me. I accepted the box and pulled the paper off. Inside was a small jewelry box with a frosted glass lid. Through the glass, I could faintly see a red circle. After taking the lid off, I could see that it was a ruby necklace, but the ruby was carved into a rose. "Turn it over." I obliged and saw a phrase engraved into the silver backing.

"Je t'aime?" I said, reading it.

"It's 'I love you' in French. I know how much you love the French language so I figured..." I silenced him with a kiss.

When we broke apart, I said to him, "I love it." Scorp took it out of the box and I turned, lifting my hair, so he could put the necklace around my neck.

"I promise to love you forever Rose Weasley."

"Scorpius Malfoy, I promise to love you longer." I kissed him again.

**A little cheesy, eh? I kind of feel like this story is going nowhere fast, so the next chapter will be the epilogue, then it'll be over. Don't worry though, I'm going to write another story in this same universe. I'll post something about it later.**

**Peace, Love, HP**


	9. Epilogue: In The End

**Epilogue tiem! Epilogue tiem! I've waited for this moment, so I can start the prequel, then the sequel.**

**So, I'm re-reading a story about Twilight, (don't murder me) and it's really funny because the author was saying something about WWSD (writing with sleep deprivation) and she said she pulled an all-nighter the night before, so if she hadn't taken a nap before writing the chapter, it would've been about Bella dumping Edward because she fell in love with a water bottle. And that's just BS because I stayed up all night because I wasn't tired at all and now I'm WWSD.**

"…The end." I finished the story I was telling to my five-year-old daughter, Emily.

"That's my favorite story, Mommy. Can you tell it again?"

"Maybe tomorrow sweetie." I tucked my little girl in, shut off the light, and walked out, closing the door behind me.

I walked down the hall into my bedroom. My husband was lying on the bed, playing with the TV remote. It still amazed him after all these years. I shook my head as I climbed in next to him. "Hello husband."

"Hello wifey. Or should I say Mrs. Malfoy since you love your married name so much?" He smiled down at me.

"Neither." I said to him, "I prefer Rose Malfoy because it will remind me that I'm officially part of the Malfoy family. Me and me only."

"Well said. What story did you tell Emily tonight?"

"Her favorite. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired."

"Sure." We kissed and I shifted in the bed so I was laying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed my forehead.

I drifted off on my favorite pillow. **[A/N: Awww!]**

ZE NEST NIET! (THE NEXT NIGHT) **[Woah, I don't like spelling today, do I?]**

"Mommy, please, please, please tell me the story?" she pleaded. I just couldn't resist those adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Alright." I began to recite the words I knew so well. "I looked anxiously around the party for him. The crowd in Malfoy Manor was packed too tight for me to see more than five feet in front of me. How was I going to find him?" I told the story of my life.

**Awww, happy ending! They get a baby and the whole thing was Rose telling the story to her! Yay! Now I can begin the prequel! Look out for that. It'll be called 'Love, What Is It?' and will not be a song-fic. I don't really like writing stories where the whole story is one song. Adios beautiful readers!**

**-Rachelsaurus**


End file.
